criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Life is Off
The Life is Off is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the introductory case of the game. It is the second case set in the Bayou City district of Smart City. Plot I am A Murder Of Abdul Patrick How Judge Takakura in jail 21 years. Summary Victim *'Abdul Patrick' (found shot in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Greta Avery' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. *The suspect knows arts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. *The suspect knows arts. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female. *The suspect has torn clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. *The suspect knows arts. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolate. Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolate. *The killer knows arts. *The killer uses a compass. *The killer is female. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pieces of Wood; Victim Identified: Abdul Patrick) * Examine Pieces of Wood. (Result: Wooden Box) * Examine Wooden Bag (Result: Name; New Suspect: Florence Sanders) * Ask Florence Sanders about her brother (Prerequisite: Examine Wooden Bag; New Crime Scene: Bedroom) * Investigate Bedroom (Prerequisite: Juliet's Interrogation; Clues: Poster, Bin, Food) * Examine Poster (Poster; New Suspect: Lucy Rochester) * Examine Clothes. (Result: Dirty Bottle) * Examine Left Over Food. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Greta Avery) * Ask Greta Avery what he is doing at the party (Prerequisite: Examine Poster) * Ask Greta Avery about his book (Prerequisite: Examine Left Over Food) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolate) * Analyse Sword (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows arts) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Power City (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bag, Locked Safe) * Examine Watch (Result: Box) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Fake Mayor's medal; New Suspect: Cornelius Castletown) * Analyse Box (09:00:00 New Suspect: Lucy Rochester) * Ask Greta Avery about the fake Mayor Metal (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Safe; Profile Updated: Greta can Food) * Ask Lucy Rochester about the picture (Prerequisite: Analyse Box; New Crime Scene: Dance Stage) * Investigate Food Health (Prerequisite: Lucy Interrogation; Clues: Broken bottle, Locked Phone, Love Letter) * Examine Leaf (Result: Leaf Bottle) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Examine Love letters (Result: Name) * Ask Greta Avery about the love letter (Prerequisite: Examine Love letter) * Analyse Drink Bottle (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a compass.; Profile Updated: Lucy and Greta uses a compass) * Analyse Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) * Question Annie May about the phone messages (Prerequisite: Analyse Unlocked Phone; Profile Updated: Maddie uses a compass) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3: * Talk to Florence about her problems (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Florence uses a compass) * Investigate Food tables (Available after Unlocking chapter 3; Clues: Painting, Burned book) * Examine Burned book (Result: "The Horror of the Sanders Family") * Examine Paint (Result: Paper paint) * Analyse Paper Paint (09:00:00) * Ask Lucy about the burned book (Prerequisite: Examine Burned Book; Profile Updated: Lucy uses a compass) * Ask Greta Avery about the painting (Prerequisite: Analyse Paper paint; Profile Updated; Greta) * Investigate Lightout (Everything much be done before this; Clues: Box, Pocket Watch) * Examine Pocket Watch (Result: Pieces of hair) * Examine Box (Result: Ribbon) * Analyse Piece of Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) * Analyse Ribbon (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer has torn clothes) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Go onto No Breaking News Now (2/5) (1 star) No Breaking News Now (2/5): * Investigate Power City (Available after Unlocking No Breaking News Now (2/5); Clue: book) * Analyse book (09:00:00) * Talk to Lucy Rochester about book (Prerequisite: Analyse Bottle; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Viola Pemberton about the newest victim (Prerequisite: Lucy's Book) * Investigate Beedroom (Prerequisite: Bill's Interrogation; Clue: Jar of candy) * Examine Jar of Candy (Result: Strange Phone) * Analyse strange Phone (06:00:00) * Ask Lucy about the "Ripper of Ron" (Prerequisite: Analyse strange goo; Reward: MALE Lab Suit, FEMALE Lab Dress) * Ask Florence Sanders what she needs (Available after Unlocking No Breaking News Now (2/5) * Examine broken stone (Result: Death Bag) * Analyse Death Bag (03:00:00) * Question Greta about the death Treding (Prerequisite: Analyse Death Bag; Reward: Burger) * Examine Pocket (Result: Message from the "Ripper of Ron"; Everything before this must be done first) * Move onto the next Case (1 Star) Navigation Category:Bayou City